Unconditional Surrender
by Mizuno-kun
Summary: An AidouXYuki...update! about time,actually XP... When Aidou starts to realize his feelings for Yuki are stronger than he first thought,will he act on them?and what will he do about Kain's growing suspicions?
1. Surrender

**Hey,this is my first fanfic so R&R, but now flames,please?  
Just a couple of things before I start....**

**In case you haven't realized...this is a AidouXYuki fanfic...**

**A HUGE thanks to my fave author Princess Aya!!! Unconditional Surrender is dedicated to her, so GET OVER IT!!! **

**Any of you who read this should R&R Princess Aya's fanfic Iced Coffee. **

**Finally...**

**If you have access to the ownership papers for Vampire Knight, please put them in an email to me and press send.**

**DISCLAIMER  
Mikuno-kun: Idon't earn Vampire Knight....  
... **

**Chapter 1:Surrender **

**Aidou POV**

**I stared put the windowsill, sighing as I listened to the drone of the new ethics teacher. Even though he was a vampire hunter, even he got boring after a awhile. I started doodling on the binder of my notebook...eventully,I realized, I had been drawing big,round eyes wthat were pools of chocolate brown, crimson around the edges...eyes you could fall into and never want to resurface...  
I shook my was this, this...feeling? I could haveany girl in the school, and here I was thinking about a girl like I had a crush on her!!!I was Aidou Hanabusa, vampire noble and blond-haired, blue-eyed playboy extrodinaire,and I was falling for the only girl in the world for me...  
Yuki Cross.  
Even thinking her name made me turn red and feel week inside, feel like my heart was inflating, trying to burst out of my chest. Of course, I didn't from just thinking about her, like a certain Kiryuu Zero...but I came close.  
My train of thought considered along like that, fantising about Yuki(like I said bekore, nothing perverted, but still...)  
Currently,Yuki was begging me to let me drink her blood...somehow, my twisted mind had temporarily deluded me into thinking that the only reason I thought about my angel so much was because I wanted to drink her blood...  
My angel...my angel...Cross Yuuki...Yuuki...  
No!I couldn't, wouldn't, think that way. I forced my Yuuki-obsessed mind to think about my fantasy... Yuuki begging, for some reason on a black bed with red rose petals...her neck revealed, as pale and creamy as ever...the red petals turning withered and grey the instant I touched them,Yuuki breathing heavily,lightly touching me as she pulled on my shirt, her voice as gentle as her touch, breathing lightly,**_**"Aidou...Aidou...please..."**_**  
There was nothing gentle about the hand that slapped my head or the voice that barked at me.  
**_**Smack.  
**_**"Wake up,Aidou!The bell rang 15 minutes ago;you'vejust been sitting there!" Another hit.I jumped up, trying to keep my cousin,Kain. from seeing what else I had been doing...but then I knocked down everything with my elbow.  
Me and Kain scrambled to pick up thebooks and binders and stray pieces of paper...well, actully, I was actually looking for a certain piece of paper that had yuuki's eyes drawn all over and god knows what else.  
I saw it but not before Kain got to it. I watched him scan over the paper with an emotionless expression. Sometimes I wished that he wasn't always so calm, that I might be able to know what he was thinking.  
This was ****definitely**** was one of these times. From his expression, I couldn't tell whether if he had figured out my secret or if was in shock or if he simply didn't care. My back tensed as his brows furrowed and he turned the paper so it faced me.**

**Hahahaha!!! this is a short chapter, but I'll update soon....but you have to review!!!**


	2. Uninhibited Love

**Hey, this is a thanks to Blue Martini and Princess Aya, my first reviewers.  
Mizuno-kun:Yay!(sniffles)My very first reviews...and no flames!!! What do you think , Zero-kun?  
Zero-kun:...I can't BELIEVE you are doing a YukiXAidou!!!Pairing her up with a blood...(mumbles profanites under his breath)  
Hanabusa-senpai:I don't mind...  
Kaname-senpai:I might have to kill you for that...(glares at Aidou)  
DISCLAIMER  
Hanabusa-senpai:M-m-mikuno-kun...doesn't own Vampire Knight....Matsuri Hino does!!!!(runs away )  
Yuki-chan:(sweatdrops) Coward.  
**

**AN: I'm leaving for Colorado with my brother to see my grandparents on the 19th for a week and I don't know if I can sneak my laptop into my suitcase...so I won't be able to updaate untill we get back, and I go back to school on the 16th of August...**

**Chapter 2: Unconditional Love  
**

** "Hanabusa...what is this...?"My cousin held up the piece of paper I had been mindlessly drawing on.  
"N-nothing,just trash,"I stuttered,grabbing the paper back."Let's go!" Kain gave me one last questioning look."I'll throw it away for you,then." I didn't object-I didn't want him getting anymore suspicous than I needed him walked out quickly, me behind him.  
Kain noticed I was edgy and asked me what was wrong.  
"N-nothing!I'm just tired-I need my beauty sleep you know!"I balled up my fists. He lauged.  
What he didn't notice, was that I grabbed the pice of paper he had thrown away before I left the room.**

**Akatsuki POV**

**I looked behind me to notice my cousin was gone. Where could he had gone, we hadn't even left the classroom hallway yet.  
I heard foot steps so I began walking again, so Aidou wouldn't think I had been of my peripheal vision, I saw a wadded up sheet of paper in his binder--the same one he head thrown away.  
Aidou was strangely subdued tonight, lovesick, almost. When he teased me about Ruka, there wasn't the usual jest in his voice.I was worried, so I suggested we go out for a walk.  
" 'Kay."was all he said. We left the moon dorm and headed to the fountain that was in the middle of the Cross Academy turf. He jumped at every sound, every chirp of the cricket, every trig that snapped as we walked the sound of us sw-  
didn't swing off a branch-it was one of the gaurdians, Yuuki Cross.  
I turned to Aidou...only to see he wasn't there.  
I smacked my head." Dammit,Aidou!" I ran after him,following the scent of blood.  
**

**Aidou POV  
My cousin and I didn't talk much while we walked, our minds free to wander. I didn't know what Kain was thinking about, but I know what I was thinking about,who I was thinking only girl in th world for me-heck, the only person IN the world...Yuuki Cross. **

**I noticed the smell of blood filling the air,tainting it, billowing around me,teasing my senses,teasing ME. I think I noticed it before Kain did, so I took chance of it and ran away, following the trail of blood to find....  
Two dayclass students,one with a bleeding knee, and Yuuki Crooss, with a hand that was bleeding profusely...  
It didn't take a genius( or a pureblood vampire) to figure out which one was more tempting to me.**

**"W-what are you doing here,Id-..Aidou-senpai?!" Yuuki stuttered,a beautiful blush filling my ang-HER cheeks.I heard Kain behind me but I continued."Me and Kain were walking and we smelled the scent of blood-and we merely followed it, considering of how...**_**appetizing **_**it smelled."That wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't really a lie, either. The two dayclass girls , (with their very high and annoying voices, I might add) squealed and said"EEEEEEE!! He says we smell good!!!"In a sense;they just smelled didn't notice the 'appetizing' and 'blood' part...heck,I wasn't even talking about them anyway...idiotic fangirls...  
"You know you're not supposed to be out past curfew,Aidou-senpai!"Yuuki said was too human to hear it, but I was sure Kain would notice the sudden change of speed of my ,I manged to keep my face from revealing what I truly felt.**_**"Do you need to get more tablets from the Chairman?"**_**she hissed under her breath.  
never fails to surprise me.  
"Did you hurt yourself today,Yuuki-chan?"I breathed, holding her palm up to reveal the breahted in sharply.I could practicly hear the thoughts in her head.I bent down, licking the wound , and, no doubt, revealing my fangs.  
"Whaaaaa?!Fangs?Idol-senpai's a VAMPIRE??????"The fangirls fainted.  
**_**"Duh!Don't you idiot's notice the red eyes,the fangs, how we never are out in the sun for long...?"**_**I heard Kain mumble under his breath sarcastically.  
I let my fangs begin to penetrate her skin, lost in the moment...**

**"LET GO,AIDOU-SENPAI!!!"Yuuki shouted, but I barelt took notice, only looking up, my eyes a deep crimson do to the blood lust and to tighten my grip on her hand tighter."Let go!!Let go of me!!!"**

**Something very painful jolted thriugh me, and I jumped back.**

**And then I smelled the worst scent that could possibly occur at this very moment-thae scent of a pureblood-Kuran Kaname.  
"Let go of her,Hanabusa."Dorm-leader and fearfull pureblood Kuran Kaname said, glaring at me.I cringed-he could kill me at any momentr now, if he wished.I did."Seiren,please erase the girls memories, we can't afford to have them remember anything."Only then did I notice the grey-haired,gray-eyed female vaampire, who nodded and began to erase their memories up to the point when they decided to go ut past curfeaw for the stupid,idiotic excuse of trying to take pictures of the Night Class.  
"As for this **_**idiot**_**,"Kaname said,seemingly calm"I will make sure he his punished."Wait-was he talking to someone?I turned to see Kiryuu Zero,holding the holster of the Bloody Rose at my head.(At this point, Kain sweatdrops)"And you,Atkatsuki-I will punish you as well...you should have stopped him."With that, he let go of Yuuki and left. We did simarily, leaveng my beloved Yuuki alone with Zero, which pained me.  
Ah,'s not like I wasn't going to see her soon, anyway.**

**Yuuki POV**

**Why, even in the arms of my protcter, my savor,why could I only see,only feel, ****his**** eyes piercing through me?**

**Aidou-senpai:..............okay,then...(Hugs Yuuki)Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!You love me now!!!1  
Yuuki-chan:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???????  
Akatsuki-senpai:(swaetdrops)oh, boy.**

**Thanks for reading!  
Most of this chapter is set in the scene where Yuuki catches the Day Class girls out past curfewa and encounters is kind of different because I added a coup;e things and I only have VKGuilty memorized word-for-word.**

**See the cute little review button?Press it, and VK will becom REAL!!!**

**PRESS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Irrevocable

Hey everybody!

I'm going to try to make this a longer chapter...And I'm going to put Aidou back in charcter so he's a bit more Playboyish.

Hope you like it!

er..I'm not quite sure what to say...

**DISCLAIMER**

Yuuki-chan:Mizuno-kun doesn't own Vampire Knight...

j

Mizuno-kun:Cause if I did, Kaname wouldn't exist!

Zero-kun:Good.(mumbles)That's one blood sucker out of the way...

Kaname-senpai:...(sweatdrops)

Yuuki-chan:(hits Zero, sweatdrops) Take that back!

Chapter 2: Irrevocable

**Narrator POV**

Aidou and Kain sat at a table, both having wine glasses in hand, with blood tablets on the table.

Aidou sighed, dropping the blood tablet in the water, watching as the clear liqiud turned red, not really listening to what his cousin was talking about.

_"My name is Aidou...i am an idol..my name is Aidou...um..."_aidou paused,tryng to think of something that rhymed with his began to listen after Kain very violently

reprimanded him for freezing and shattering the 5th glass...and

wasting a similar amount of the already depleted amountblood he got bored easily and got hit again after Kain had to repeat his question times with no

response.

"Ouch!,Jeez, Kain...what is it, I'll answer it!"Aidou was too fond of his blond haired head to have it damaged more than it needed to."Ah,well,"He said,while

freezing the now red combination of bloodtablet and water as he poured it out."It was worth it for a taste of Yuuki's blood."He licked the frozen drink.

"You had better not let Kaname hear you say that."Kain warned too , shirtless and a towell around his neck, had smacked Aidou over the head.(Aidou

now has an anime-style bump on his head.)"Do you want to say that again, Aidou?"Kaname asked threatengly.

"No, gomenisai, Kuran Kaname-sama."Aidou apologized, but Kaname had already left.

**Aidou POV**

I turned to see my not-so-generous cousin laughing uncontrollaby.I glared, and he became serious a couple of moments, I saw him grab a sheet of paper

and begin calculating frownred, and I smirked.

"Need help?"I said, standing up tall,pointing my thumb at my chest."Nobody can beat me at math!I'm the best!"I continued booasting until a triumphant look on his

face appered."Well?What is it?"Kain smirked.

"I was counting the days you had left until Kaname decided your pretty head was even more attractive on a silver platter...I thought you had ten days left...but you

only have 2."He began laughing uncontrollaby again at my furious expression,losing his serious demeanor.

"WHAAAAAAAA?"I yelled, grabbing the paper and storming away.

"Wh-where are ...you going,H-hanabusa?"Kain asked between fits of laughter.

"I'm need my beauty sleep, you know!" came my brilliant wasn't that funny,anyway...It'd probably look better on gold.

I was in the room that Kain and I shared thinking on how to ensnare more fangirls(the "Bang Bang" show was getting old.) when Shiki came up, a couple bleeding

scratches on his face.I looked at him questionly.

"I tried forcing the bear lady to give Kain mouth-to-mouth rescitation...thought it might be funny...Kain waking up to have Ruka straddling him...it was, actaully..."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Ruka from downstairs. I laughed-how many times had Kain's 'friend' caused him to walk down the hallway with a partiall erection after

Ruka...after similar situations. Then Shiki began sniffing my hand, arm, sholder, face, until he licked the side of my face.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"I yelled, more or less trying to incinerate him as I jumped back."Whatthe HELL did

you did that for?"

"Well, first of all, you smell like blood;second of all,I got blood on you, and I wasn't about to let it go to waste."Shiki explained calmly. I continued to curse at him until

Rima came to the door, carrying her stuffed bunny ,wearing a long dark purple shirt with black shorts."I'm tired Shiki, and I'm gonna go to bed, so let me feed you."Shiki

nodded and opened his mouth to let Rima feed him a piece of pocky. He followed her silenty as they headed towards their room.

Fuming, I stripped of my uniform and put on a pair of blue silk boxers. Tommorow was Sunday, so I would head over to my favorite prefect's dorm earlier, and I

chuckled as I thought about the torture I could put her through...I wonder how mad I could make the fangirls if I grabbed her hand and 'ran away' with her...

would be excellent.

**Akatsuki POV**

The sound of Aidou's alarm clock woke me up and I watched groggily as my cousin got up, litterally jumping out of his bed. I saw him pause to see if I was

asleep, but then he decided I was and ran to the closet. About 5 minutes later he came out wearing faded blue jeans and a white shirt that was unbuttoned halfway,

under a light blue jacket.I was about to call out to him, but then he ran out the door heading towardsthe day class dorms... after rearranging his hair for about twenty

minutes, I might add.

I looked at the clock after he left and the heck would my cousin be going at 6 am wearing his so-called 'Playa' Outfit' on a Sunday?"(AN:I know

that's lame but this is the best I could come up with.)

I considered briefly following him,but I decided not to and rolled over to go back to sleep.

**Aidou POV**

I woke up to the buzzer screaming,and then froze as I remembered I hadn't plugged the heaadphones in. I looked at Kain but he was snoring, so I guessed

he was asleep. As I walked to our closet, I silently thanked God that our rooms were soundproof( except for when certain..events happened,which soundproof rooms

wouldn't help in anyway, considering as everybody smelled it on you anyway.).

I put on my favorite out-of-uniform outfit (Akatsuki called it 'vanity',but that's only because he's jealous of my brooding good looks.),smirking.I spent time trying to

get my hair right while also hoping to God Kain wouldn't wake up. I swear I didn't breath until I left the room.

Grinning, I ambled my way towards Yuuki's room.

Sorry for the cliffy!And the short chapter.I lied.

Well,that's it for now.I would have updated sooner but I've been really busy...I'm sorry about not updatig.

Ummmmm...'t updated in over a year...IDK.I don't know when I'll start working on it again,but I'll try to get a few chapters up soon.I'm considering posting a Harry Potter fic,though,so whether or not you want to check it out if I post them is your choice.I will not infuence you...R&R...R&R...R&R...R&R...R&R...R&R...R&R! XP

-Mizuno-kun


End file.
